powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Swapper of Doom
Secret Swapper of Doom is the thirty-first episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on October 15, 2016. Synopsis The girls acquire a paper prediction swapper from a classmate and with it they reap a ton of stuff they've wanted in exchange for their innermost secrets. But when they divulge the Professor's secrets from his personal journal, the swapper turns into a monstrous origami dragon bent on destroying them. Plot The episode begins with Professor Utonium organizing his childhood things in boxes and The Powerpuff Girls arrive saying that they are ready to go to school, Bubbles finds the Professor‘s diary but she is not allowed to read. The Professor says goodbye to them and the girls go to school. Once there, Buttercup is the victim of a joke and says he would like to avoid them by predicting the future to what an Emo boy arrives at and tells them that he could do it with his "Secret Swapper". Blossom says that it is ridiculous to what the boy tells him to prove it but before he must tell a secret, this query on the true love and the paper points to Jared Shapiro so the Girls are surprised and decide to use it in a heap of more things. Then they go home to play, later watch TV and show a contest of their favorite program "Space Trowtruck", they want to win using their "Secret Swapper" but it turns out they already told all their secrets. The girls do not know what to do and then they see Professor Utonium saying he took the things of his childhood to the garage but when he leaves he drops his diary. Bubbles tries to give it back to her, but she and Buttercup think they should use it. Blossom tells them not to do it, but her sisters convince her. At night, the girls complain, since they told him all the dirty secrets of Professor Utonium and did not work for what they say that the "Secret Swapper" is silly. Suddenly the paper begins to shine and a huge mouth is formed, telling them that they should not tell the secrets of another so it explodes and turns into a giant monster that throws them away. Professor Utonium goes for them, and the monster comes and says something humiliating about him by throwing him into a hole. The City of Townsville go and laugh at him. Bubble goes against the monster but this one says that "The Professor sings pop in the shower" (throwing to Bubbles) and once again The City of Townsville make fun of him. Blossom goes against the monster now, but the monster throws it saying "The Professor kisses his pillow" and the citizens again laugh. The Powerpuff Girls approach Professor Utonium and he asks them how the monster knows some of his secrets to what the monster says he knows them all and publishes them in papers all over the city while everyone laughs at him. He realizes that the girls read his diary and runs away crying. The monster says that now it will say the secrets of all, to which Bubbles says that now everyone will know that "She is the one pranking Buttercup" which reduces the monster's size. Blossom realizes that the only way to defeat him is by telling him their secrets aloud so they begin to tell their secrets until they completely shrink the monster and step on it. The shot changes to Professor Utonium scolding the girls in their house, they apologize and everyone starts to celebrate with a lesson of trust. Outside the House of Powerpuff Girls, the emo boy the girls met earlier, changes to his true form and turned out to be HIM who disappears into the shadows saying that only trust matters. Characters Main Characters * * * *Secret Swapper Monster Minor Characters * *Jared Shapiro * *Citizens of Townsville *Fancy Monster Trivia *The title itself might be a possible reference to some titles of Invader Zim ''episodes (Walk of Doom, FBI Warning of Doom, Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom, Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom, and The Voting of the Doomed.) *This episode marks HIM's second appearance since Tiara Trouble. *One of the Professor's secrets is that he had a pillow named Dr. Fluff-n-Stuff from "The Big Sleep" was mentioned. *This is the fourth episode without the outro when the day is saved. *This episode reveals that Bubbles is an awful speller. *In this episode, Fancy Monster is voiced by Tom Kane instead of Tom Kenny, who voiced from "Princess Buttercup". *Professor Utonium had action figures of New Kids on the Street, an obvious parody of the iconic boy group ''New Kids on the Block. *The list of some of the Girls and the Professor's secrets: **Blossom - has a crush on Jared Shapiro, afraid of trampolines, wear day-of-the-week underwear on the wrong day. **Bubbles - pranking Buttercup, never flushes, smelling her stinky feet. **Buttercup - has a rubber duck named Monsieur Ducky, crying over pet zoo commercials. **Professor - still checks to see if there are monsters in his closet, sing show tunes in the shower, in love with his pillow Dr. Fluff-N-Stuff. * '''Moral: '''Don't gossip and break the trust other people had with you, things could get ugly between you and your friends. * The concept of the Secret Swapper Monster shrinking whenever a secret is told could be based on The White Lie Monster from the classic series episode Lying Around the House. Trailers and Promos Powerpuff Girls The Secret Swapper Cartoon Network Powerpuff Girls Predicting the Future Cartoon Network Category:Episodes Category:2016 episodes with pink title cards Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Season 1 (2016) Category:2016 TV series Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes directed by Nick Jennings Category:Episodes written by Jake Goldman Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes where Professor Utonium sobs and cries